


sweet dreams

by someao3_user



Series: yandere prompts [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, cursing, id tag it as violence but there's barely any so, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Anonymous asked:can i request prompt #1 w/ nagito? thank you!...A yandere prompt from my Tumblr.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Series: yandere prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026316
Kudos: 40





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> 1- “I saw you last night…you looked beautiful.”

You always knew something was off.

That something.. being the atmosphere around you, and a certain someone.

Nagito.

Nagito Komaeda. Of course, everything is ‘off’ about him in a way, but.. he’s acting different. Especially around you.

Normally he acts so.. happy around people, and apologizes for when people are weirded out.. around you, he’s so shameless. He’ll say the weirdest things and say he means them ‘from the bottom of his heart’.

It kinda.. drew you away from him. You were creeped out, almost afraid of him. Whenever he see’s you now he gives you this depressing look like what he says didn’t effect you at all. You knew that he knows it messed with you, so.. why was he acting this way?

...

_Riiiiiing!_

That’s the school bell, school is officially over. Time flew today.. you wonder why. It’s normally snails pace.

You packed up your things and put your bag on your shoulder, and left the class room.

Here comes that feeling again.. that feeling of being watched. The feeling makes you want to shrivel up and cry, and _beg_ for it to stop. For whatever is watching you to just _leave you alone._

..It only worried you more knowing that you haven’t seen Komaeda all day. Should you be happy about that? You don’t know.

You quickly grabbed a few more things out of your locker and speed-walked out of the school, trying to avoid any eye contact with anyone.

Your family never picks you up from school anymore, so you have to walk alone back home.. yourself.. with no protection or weapon whatsoever.

_Clack clack clack clack..._

The sound of your heartbeat is ringing in your ears.. you don’t know how long its been, until you look up.

It’s... night time? Normally after school it’d be the golden hour.. so what gives?

You look around at your surroundings... you’re nowhere near your neighborhood.

_..Where am I?_

Your thoughts got cut off as two arms grab your wrists and pull them behind your back, the right arm keeping your wrists bound together as you suddenly get kicked in the back of your knee, and fall onto the concrete.

“H-Hey! W-What the fuck?!”

Shuffling was heard behind you, a cloth suddenly shoved into your mouth.

“Spit it out, and your family is in deep trouble..” A.. familiar voice told you.

..Nagito.

“Mmhh?!” 

_Shuffle, shuffle..._

Nagito taps your chin with what feels like a phone... you instinctively look down at it. 

It was a photo of you.. changing...

“I saw you last night…you looked beautiful.. haha, I see you every night. That was pretty stupid, huh..?”

He retracted his hand,only to bring it back and yank the cloth out of your mouth.

“ _Cough, cough._ W-What the hell are you doing!? Are you insan- mmhph?!”

Another cloth.. it was put over your mouth and nose this time, chuckling behind you.

“Sweet dreams, my love.”


End file.
